Double Trouble
by Yonk
Summary: When a rainy day spoils Trunks and Goten's Halloween plans, they call the Eternal Dragon to wish away the rain. But what happens when an accidental wish turns Goten into Trunks? Chaos and insanity of course!


Hiya all, I am sorry that I am not being faster on the updates of my larger stories, especially the ones that I have been unfortunately neglecting for the past few months, but here I have decided to write another holiday special. Of course, what holiday special story would be complete without the presence of everyone's favorite adorable little chibis, Trunks and Goten? So I bring you, in all its glory, the Dragonball Z Halloween Special Extraordinaire!

"Hey Trunks-kun, why does Yonk like us so much?"

"I dunno Goten, why don't you ask that big chocolate bar in your front yard?"

"There is?! Wow! Thanks Trunks-kun!"

"Heh, heh. Sucker! Anyway...Yonk does not own me or Dragonball Z, and the only person besides this Toriyama fellow that thought us up that owns Goten is me!"

"Trunks-kuuuuun, there's no chocolate bar in the yard. Why'd you say that?"

"Awwww, poor chibi. I'll make ya a deal okay? If you shaddup and let Yonk tell the story I'll give you three of my best candies we get when we go trick-or-treating."

"Really? Oh you're so nice! Thanks Trunks-kun!"

"ahem on with the story..."

-----------------------------

**Double Trouble**

The day began like any other at this time of day, cold and dreary and boring. But luckily for all the kids; and especially two in particular, this was Halloween. Soon, the streets would be a-filled with goblins and ghouls and witches and wizards and all sorts of strange and bizarre creatures of all shape and form, all containing young children (and those adults young at heart) in their quest for candy and the ever-elusive "Best-costume-of-the-year" award.

Among the ranks of such were, of course, young Trunks and Goten, about to be ungrounded after a sentence served in-house following the Fourth of July debacle of almost four months previous. During this time, both boys had been allowed to visit each other, while under strict supervision. But they were only to play in the house and were wholly unable to play their normal games and train outside. In honor of the festive spirit, the mothers of the chibis decided that they had kept their sons cooped up long enough and felt that it would be overly traumatic to prevent them from performing the ritualistic walk about the town known popularly as trick-or-treating. This meant only one thing to the boys, although each had different thoughts on what that one thing was.

Only two more hours until midday, and the boys grounding would be over, and those certain ideas floated clearly through Trunks and Goten's minds as they sat in wait.

_Treats! _thought Goten, a small trickle of drool dripping down his jaw in anticipation of the prospective candy.

_Tricks! _thought Trunks, a small evilish smirk curling his lips in anticipation of all the wonderful pranks to be pulled.

To their heightened half Saiya-jin senses, every second seemed an eternity, and they soon grew tired of waiting and Goten rolled over on the bed to face his friend.

"I'm bored," he said plainly.

"No duh, I'm bored too. There's nothin' to do 'till noon," responded Trunks while sweeping his hair out of his eyes and letting out a sigh of discontent.

"I'm hungry Trunks-kun."

"What?" the older boy said back. "Ready for third breakfast already?"

"No," said Goten, thinking deeply, "I think I want lunch this time!"

Trunks rolled his eyes and jumped off the bed, motioning for his spiky-haired friend to follow, as he headed to the kitchen for some food. Goten eagerly followed the other boy, his tail weaving back and forth in air as he wondered what food they had.

After they finished emptying a refrigerator or two, they sat down on the couch to watch TV, quickly becoming bored as there was nothing good on. Presently, Goten looked up toward the clock and noticed it was only a couple minutes before twelve.

"Trunks-kun!" shouted the younger chibi enthusiastically, shaking his friend awake. "It's almost noon!!!"

Trunks woke up, and as he looked up, his smile shone as he noticed that they were about to be released. The tense seconds ticked by as neither of them moved, save for their wildly twitching tails, as they stared at the clock, its face reflected in their eyes as if in a staring contest. After almost two minutes where both young boys had managed to not even blink, the second hand approached the mark, and when it hit, the faint click sounded on the chibis' sensitive hearing. They were up and headed out the door before the first chime of the clock came to signal the passing of the hour.

_Freedom!!! _thought both Trunks and Goten as they streaked side-by-side out the door and into the fresh air of the outside world.

After all those months of being stuck in the house, after all that time being kept indoors and all the boredom that came with it, they were finally free and they flew through the air in happiness. Landing back on the ground, they started to celebrate, already thinking about what they were going to do that night.

No sooner had they done so when they realized that something was seriously wrong. The sky was dark, the air was damp, and there was a slight but unmistakable smell of wet asphalt about the area. They looked at each other in confusion before Trunks felt a drop of water hit his arm. Then there was another, and then another, and another. Goten, too, started to notice the strange feeling as the small droplets hit his head and exposed face, followed by many more. The water drops increased in both size and number in less than a few seconds, and by the time the boys retreated back to the safety of the house they were both soaked and it was pouring rain.

"This isn't fair!" Trunks complained, shaking water out of one boot while trying to squeeze some out of his dripping hair.

He waited for a response from Goten, and when none came, he looked over at his friend to see what the matter was. He quickly saw that there was something very wrong with his friend, and then noticed that Goten was visibly shaking, his tail twitching as if in pain.

"Goten?" questioned the older boy, walking up and waving his hand in front of the younger boy's face. "You cold or something?"

Goten still didn't answer, but when a flash of lightning split the sky, he ran inside the building faster than could be imagined. Trunks looked back in confusion towards the direction that Goten had taken off, before hearing a crack of thunder and a subsequent spiking of his friend's Ki. He quickly decided that it was a serious matter, and ran back to his room to find Goten and find out what was wrong with him. It didn't take the purple haired chibi long to find his friend, who had hidden himself under the covers of Trunks' bed. Trunks climbed under the blankets as well, finding Goten who was still trembling in fright.

"You okay Chibi?" Trunks asked, putting a hand on Goten's shoulder to steady him.

The younger boy still didn't say anything, but shook his head firmly before rolling into a tighter ball at the sound of more thunder. Trunks' hard look immediately faded into concern for Goten and he crawled in closer to the other boy to offer some comfort.

"I-I'm scared Trunks-kun," Goten said at last, squeezing his eyes shut and wishing the thunder would stop.

Trunks shushed his friend and pulled him into an embrace, stroking Goten's hair as the rain pounded the house and thunder shook the windows. Goten drew strength from the older boy, and slightly relaxed his hold around Trunks, feeling safe in the arms of his forever friend and companion. Trunks didn't care about the rain, he didn't care about the fact that Halloween was ruined and they couldn't pull pranks or get candy because of it, all he cared about was that Goten was scared, and he had to protect him. Even so, after his younger friend calmed down a bit, the wheels in his little head started turning again, and in less than a few minutes he had an idea to solve all their problems at once.

**- - -**

The rain continued to beat down endlessly, and safe under a shield of Ki, the two boys kept dry in their ongoing quest. Trunks was having a hard time deciphering the readout on his mother's Dragonball radar, one because it was raining, and two because of the deadweight of Goten on his back. Still not confident enough, the younger boy had insisted on holding onto Trunks the whole way, and the purple haired one was hardly in a position to disagree. Finally spotting the last one on the screen on the radar, the boys touched down and retrieved it, careful to arrange the balls in the proper order on the wet ground before preparing the wish to remove the rain.

"Shenron, get your butt out here!" yelled Trunks, and at once the sky blackened even more than before as the eternal dragon filled the sky with his glow and bent down to regard the two small boys who had summoned him.

"HURRY UP AND MAKE YOUR WISH," boomed the Dragon suddenly, "CAN'T YOU SEE I'M GETTING WET! I HATE BEING SUMMONED IN THE RAIN!!!"

A sweatdrop was easily visible trailing down the sides of Trunks and Goten's heads, and the boys scrambled to make the wish before Shenron got impatient.

"Dragon," said Trunks up to the sky, "make the rain stop!"

"YOUR WISH SHALL BE GRANTED!" came the booming voice of the dragon as the clouds disappeared and the raindrops ceased to exist halfway to the ground.

"YAY!" yelled the boys in unison at this, joining hands in a celebratory dance and completely forgetting they had a second wish.

"Alright," said Goten, "now we can go trick-or-treating!"

"Yeah," Trunks responded, "and now there's no rain!"

The Dragon patiently waited for the boys' next wish, tapping his claws on his arm as the children in front of him seemed to be taking their sweet time coming up with their second wish.

"Hey Goten, I am gonna be a pirate for my costume," Trunks said happily. "What are you gonna be?"

There was a short pause, where the younger boy wrinkled his forehead in thought and tried to come up with an idea as cool as that of his friend.

Deciding on one, Goten yelled out loud: "I wanna be you for Halloween Trunks-kun!!!"

A booming voice from the heavens suddenly interrupted their conversation as the dragon echoed: "IT IS DONE, YOUR WISHES HAVE BEEN GRANTED. UNTIL SUMMONED AGAIN I LEAVE. FARE-THEE-WELL!!!"

And with that the Dragonballs lifted into the air and spread out across the seven winds with a crack, and the sky lightened to reveal the bright sunshine.

"That was weird," said Trunks. "I think someone stole our other wish."

"Ummm...," Goten said uncertainly. "I feel funny Trunks-kun..."

Confused to all end as to how his friend had just said that in an almost perfect replica of his own voice, Trunks turned to face Goten and his mouth dropped to the ground as he saw him.

"Trunks-kun?"

"G-G-Go-t-t-ten-en-en," stuttered Trunks, looking as if he saw a ghost.

Goten had absolutely no idea what was going on, until he looked down and saw his reflection in a puddle of water on the ground. Only it wasn't exactly _his _reflection anymore. His scream tore through the forest as he realized that their last wish had literally turned him into his best friend.

**- - -**

Just outside of Capsule Corporation, a small purple head poked put of some bushes, followed immediately by another just like it, which was quickly pushed back down by the first.

"Okay," Trunks said to himself, or to Goten, whichever way you look at it. "The coast is clear, I'm gonna sneak inside the house and you follow right behind me, okay?"

Trunks...err...Goten nodded and they ran into the house, nearly falling over a jack-o-lantern on the porch. Suddenly, without warning, Vegeta walked by, heading back to the gravity room and he noticed his son running past him and up the stairs to his room, slamming the door shut. He did a double take when Trunks ran past a second time and again ascended the stairs and ran into his room, slamming the door shut along the way.

"What the hell...?!" muttered the Saiya-jin prince as he rubbed his eyes and squinted back at the hallway, half expecting his son to run past a third time. Deciding that maybe his wife was right when she said training like this "would cause hallucinations", he decided to take a break and headed for the shower instead, wondering about that supposed Déjà vu thing he had heard about.

Safe for now in Trunks room, the chibis caught their breath and regrouped, tucking themselves into a corner in fright. Presently, Trunks turned back to face his friend, still shocked to see his own face staring right back at him, like some kind of holographic mirror.

"My mom is gonna kill us!" Trunks said in horror, unable to stop staring at his transformed friend.

"I know," said Goten-Trunks, "and I just don't wanna be you for a year until we can get the Dragonballs again!"

"You're not me, Goten," Trunks said. "You just have the same body as me."

Goten looked down again, turning his hands over, looking at the scars put there from many fights, all different from the ones he was supposed to have, and all the same as his friend's. They spent about an hour like that, just looking at Goten's new body, astounding over the clear attention to detail that the dragon had paid in making that clone body of Trunks for Goten, and trying desperately to figure out what to do about their problem.

Presently, there came a knock at the door, and the boys looked at each other before Trunks stuffed his friend under the covers again just as Bulma walked in.

"Where have you been?" she asked. "It's raining outside."

"No it's not," Trunks said matter-of-factly, to which his mother walked in disbelief to the window as Trunks felt his tail curl around his arm. Actually it was Goten's tail, but because of the wish it was now his tail...as in his own tail but not his own tail... It hurt Trunks' head to think about that, so he just pushed it back under the blanket as his mother walked back scratching her head.

"Well, I guess it's not raining," she said, confused. "Just tell Goten to get out from under there because Gohan is going to be here soon.

Trunks nodded his head, and watched as his mother went out, closing the door behind her as she left, before letting out a breath that he had been holding all that time. Goten poked his head out and looked back at Trunks, still not knowing what to do, and letting out his own breath that he had been keeping in.

"We aren't gonna get anywhere just hiding," Trunks said. "We gotta do something about this."

"Yeah," Goten asked, "but what?"

Trunks just sighed in resignation, holding his head in his hands and trying not to blow up something in frustration.

"Come on Goten," he said out of the blue, "I gotta pee."

"That's funny," said the younger boy, cocking his head, "so do I. I wonder why that is..."

There was a short pause, after which Trunks whacked his friend over the head and dragged him quickly to the bathroom. Pulling their Gi pants down in unison, the boys relieved themselves into the toilet, not noticing as Vegeta blundered in there as well. The older Saiya-jin blinked once, then again, as he perceived to be what he saw as two of his sons both peeing in the same toilet at the same time. He rubbed his eyes, blinked again, and then quietly snuck back out and closed the door silently, muttering something about stupid human curses and stuff. Meanwhile, Gohan had arrived at Capsule Corp. and was waiting for his little brother to come greet him while admiring the Halloween decorations adorning the house. He was shocked when only Trunks came down the stairs, as he expecting the boys to be together as always.

"Hi niichan," said Trunks nervously as he walked past and out the door.

_Since when does Trunks call me that?! _thought Gohan absently.

The older Son son almost freaked when Trunks went past again, but this time greeted him by saying: "Hi Gohan," before going out the door in the same fashion.

Gohan tried to figure out what had just happened, but by the time he got his head straight, the boys were far down the road.

"Hey Trunks," he yelled to them, "knock off the funny stuff, where's Goten?"

He squinted his eyes to see where Trunks had gone off to and he spotted his little brother's best friend run off...in two different directions. He thought it had to be some kind of trick until he scanned for Ki and found both figures to be emanating energy signatures.

"When did Tienshinhan teach Trunks the two-body technique?" Gohan thought out loud, before realizing that the two Trunks' were gone, and he then walked inside to try and find Goten.

After running around for a little while into the streets of Satan City, the two chibis met up in a small alleyway to discuss their next plan of action.

"I don't think we can do this for a whole 'nother year," Goten said, catching his breath.

Trunks seemed to be thinking and all of a sudden he brightened and said loudly: "We don't have to wait that long!"

"What do you mean?" Goten questioned.

"You only said that you wanted to be me _for Halloween_!" said Trunks gleefully, "that means that at midnight tonight you are gonna change back!"

The boys cheered out loud again and started another dance of joy until the stares from the bums in the alley were too much to handle and they flew off back to home.

**- - -**

Night fell quietly, and thanks to the first wish made by the chibis, the kids of Satan City were able to trick-or-treat without getting their costumes wet. After trying to explain to Gohan that Goten was already out getting candy, Trunks had gotten his pirate costume together and rejoined his friend to make at least something of the night's remaining hours.

The boys arrived at the first house and Goten rang the doorbell first while Trunks hid in the nearby bushes. The door opened and an old lady brought out a bowl of candy, handing a few pieces to him before stopping suddenly.

"You remind me of someone," she said, wrinkling her already wrinkled forehead and looking closely at Goten.

Suddenly, Trunks burst out of the bushes with his costume removed, in identical dress as Goten, and of course, having the same body. The old lady let out a shriek at the sight of the cloned-looking boys, before dropping the bowl of candy and running back inside.

The now very happy chibis gathered up the spilled stuff and took off into the night, leaving the poor lady probably traumatized for life.

The next house on the list that Trunks pulled out of his Gi pants was the old house up the street where the crusty old man, and rumored child-killer, lived. The boys fearlessly approached the door while a few meek little kids in ghost and devil outfits peeked over the fence to see if they would get sucked into the house and never come out.

The door creaked open, and this time it was Trunks' turn to ring the bell while Goten hid nearby.

The eeeeeeeeeeeevil man opened the door and smiled with yellow teeth as he recognized Trunks standing there and he immediately came up with an idea. An eeeeeeeeeeevil idea.

"Why don't you come inside and I will give you all the candy you want," he said with an eeeeeeeeeeeevil laugh, while pointing his little finger towards his mouth.

The children on the street all ran away screaming, convinced that they would come back to find Trunks mashed and canned the following morning.

Minutes later, the eeeeeeeeeeeevil man had Trunks tied up firmly to a chair and was about to call Capsule Corporation for some ransom when he felt something tugging at his pant leg. He looked down and saw Goten, looking exactly like the boy he had just tied up and he did a double take at this.

"How did you get out?" he said, confused, as Goten beamed his biggest smile at him.

The man just shrugged and picked him up, taking him back to the room where he had tied up Trunks. He opened the door and immediately dropped Goten on the floor as he saw that, indeed, Trunks was still in the chair. The man freaked and then screamed and ran off as Trunks burned off the ropes with his Ki and walked slowly toward him with Goten by his side, their hands raised up like claws.

Frightened out of his mind, the crazed man ran down the stairs, grabbed the only transportation device available, which was an old tricycle, and pedaled off like mad. He rounded a corner and came to an abrupt stop as he realized he was at one end of a narrow hallway, and at the other end stood Trunks and Goten, side by side.

"Come play with us," they chanted in perfect unison.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhggggggggghhhhhhhh," he screamed, jumping off the tricycle and crashing though a nearby window, streaking down the street towards the mental hospital.

"Alright!" Trunks shouted enthusiastically, giving Goten a high five as they went to the kitchen to raid the refrigerator of all the food, before heading to the next house.

By the time the rest of the children were going back home, all a-smile and full of laughter and candy, the chibis had pulled another series of pranks using Goten's new body and together collected enough candy to last them at least until the next week. Satisfied with their work, the two Trunkses flew home in tandem, trying to figure out what to do for the remaining time until midnight when the spell that had changed Goten into his friend would be lifted.

Luckily for the boys, they managed to keep hidden, and exactly twelve hours after they had done it for the first time, they sat staring at the clock waiting for it to reach the top of the hour. The tense seconds ticked by and finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the second hand clicked into place and with a small flash of light, Goten returned to his normal self.

At the sight of his very best friend changed back to normal, Trunks ran up to hug Goten, and they held each other for a long time.

"What was that for?" Goten asked after Trunks pulled away.

"I missed the _real_ you, Goten," Trunks said. "'Cause I like you just the way you are."

"An' I'm glad there's only one of you, Trunks-kun," Goten responded, smiling broadly.

The boys embraced again, too happy to want to let go, and they laid down on the bed, wrapping each other up in their arms and fell asleep, their tails intertwining. The night went by slowly, leaving the two chibis to nothing but each other; and they slept peacefully in perfect comfort, no longer having to worry about a thing.

**The End **

-----------------------------

You like? Good, leave me a review and tell me! And a very happy Halloween to all of you; may many cute children come to your door asking for candy!


End file.
